I Think I Love You
by money makes me smile
Summary: Sara reflects on her feelings for Nick. Hodges reflects on his feelings for Sara. Nick relfects on his feelings for HER. Want to know who SHE is? Come in and read. [complete]
1. Sara

Okay, so here I am again with another CSI story (smiles). It's in the POV of Sara, Hodges, and Nick. As stated in the summary, Sara reflects on how she feels about Nick, Hodges reflects on how he feels about Sara, and Nick reflects on how he feels about _her_. Hehe, no one will know who s_he_ is until the end…but you may know way before. Lol. There's going to be three chapters to this story. I allude to some episodes, and in this particular chapter, I am using a scene that got cut from "Stalker". So...yeah…anywho.

Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me. Boo on that. I've borrowed the characters, and unfortunately I must return the. Boo on that too.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sara POV**

For me, it's a never ending circle with Nick Stokes.

I see him every day at work. Every day I see him, I can't help but think of him. Every day I think of him, the more I _want_ him. The more I want him, the more I _need _him. The more I need him, the more I think of him.

See the circle? Well, I've been living that exact thing for the past couple of years. You see, I had this really big crush on my supervisor, Gil Grissom. At one point I actually thought I loved him. But about two years ago there was a woman who was killed in her bathroom. Now you're asking, what does that have to do with my feelings for Nick? Well, the woman had a very good similarity to me. Grissom stopped at nothing until her killer was found. He did, and he also confessed something to the killer. Grissom, however, didn't know I was behind the glass of the interrogation room, so I heard every word he said…

_Grissom sat still in his chair while his suspect stood up, "It's sad, isn't it, doc?" he said quietly, "Guys like us. Couple of middle-aged men who've allowed their work to consume their lives. __The only time we ever touch other people is when we're wearing our latex gloves.  
__We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years we haven't really lived at all. But then, all of a sudden ... we get a second chance.  
__Somebody young and beautiful shows up. Somebody ... we could care about. She offers us a new life with her ... ... but we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her.  
I couldn't do it ..."_

To me, this meant that Grissom did in fact have feelings for me, but wasn't willing to give up his career for me. So I moved on. I turned my attention to the one and only Nick. He had been in front of my face the whole time, and I never knew it! We had always playfully flirted with each other, but it wasn't until we were walking down the Strip after a case that got me really thinking about my feelings for the handsome Texan.

We walked down the Strip after finishing a case about a guy with his fraternal twin brother's DNA (it was a bit confusing at first). I congratulated him on his 'almost promotion', and slipped my arm into his. Nick didn't shy away, which was a good sign. It was kind of weird, in all honesty. Not that Nick didn't move away, but the fact that I felt comfortable hold his arm. It felt right; like I was supposed to be with him. Maybe it was a sign?

Then when we found the dead alien priest, something funny happened. Nick and I went to investigate the church that the priest worked at. We found his friend running it. I remember the funny conversation like it was yesterday…

_The priest looked at us, "Are you two married?" he asked, intrigued.  
_

_I looked up at Nick to see what he said, "No." he shook his head. I instantly shook my head also._

_"No? All right, well, we're open 24 hours. There's a toll-free number right there on the back, all right?" the alien priest handed me a pamphlet, "Don't let this moment pass you by. She's gonna getcha." _

Now, if that wasn't a sign, then I don't know what is! The PRIEST thought we were married. Okay, it was a ten minute marriage alien/Elvis priest, but still a priest nonetheless.

Another sign (if you want to call it that) is the fact that he's always there for me to lean on, and vice versa. When Nick was seriously injured by his stalker a little over three years ago, he told me that he had no one. I assumed he meant he had no one to talk to, no one to lean on, and no one to help him. I later answered him with, "For all it's worth, you've got me." And it's true. Nick will always have me to talk to, to lean on, and to help him.

Everything that has happened between the two of us in the past six years, good and bad, has made me think about my life and what I want to happen in it, _who_ I want in it. I want Nick in my life. Not just as a friend, but a lover.

My name is Sara Sidle, and I think I'm in love with Nick Stokes.

* * *

Hooray, I finished it! Sorry if it was short, or it was horribly written. Lol. Feedback is always welcome. I'll get part 2 up as soon as I can. It will be in Hodges' point of view.

Okay, until next chapter readers!


	2. Hodges

YAY! I'm back with part two of three! I'm so happy. A big thanks goes out to everyone who read/reviewed! Glad you liked it. This chapter is pretty short too. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: Me own CSI? Sadly, no.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hodges' POV**

For me, it's a seemingly impossible escape from Sara Sidle.

She walks by my little lab every day, most of the time with a smile on her face. Sometimes I'll get lucky and she'll come looking for me in trace. She'll ask me to swab something, and when she does I wish she would say afterwards "Hey you want to get out of here. You know, go somewhere?" Okay, not exactly like that, but something along the lines of it. Hey, you never know what can happen. I mean, she does like gray hair…

_I was in the lab, colouring my hair with a black marker (what, don't look at me like that) when Grissom and Sara came into the room._

"_Vanity thy name is, Hodges," Grissom said._

_I stuttered, not knowing what to say. "This isn't what it looks like I...actually like my grey hair, the few that I have." _

_Sara looked at me and spoke the most amazing words ever, "Hodges, don't you know grey hair can be very attractive."_

Sara said she thought gray hair was attractive. Now, I'm not one to brag, but I _do_ have gray hair (if you haven't noticed). So, was the comment directed towards me? I certainly hope so! The only thing is Grissom also has gray hair. Is it possible that Sara was talking about him? Yeah, it could be. But let's not throw my hopes out of the window. There was this one time when Sara said to me "Hey. You anywhere on my fibers?" You know, when taken out of context, it sounds like a pick-up line. Maybe it was subtle?

There's a chance for Sara and I to become something more than friends. I even asked her about it. Okay, well, it wasn't exactly clear, but I asked nonetheless…

_Sara stood beside me and asked, "What do you think caused these marks?"_

_I looked at her, "Give me more time. I'm not a miracle worker."_

_She retorted with, "Well, that's obvious, Hodges. If you were a miracle worker, you wouldn't be rude."_

_Then I replied, "I wasn't being rude. I was being curt. Rude would be, 'When I know, you'll know'," I looked at Sara, this being my chance, "Friends?"_

_"No." she simply said._

What? I asked Sara if we were friends, and she said no. Well how about lovers? She didn't say we couldn't be more than friends. Just because we aren't friends, doesn't mean I don't have a chance with her. Okay, that came out wrong, but you know what I meant. I'm not going to give up hope. I'm as eligible to date Sara as much as, say, Nick Stokes. Anyway, what makes me believe that I do have a chance with Sara is something she said to me when that camera crew was filming for a reality show…

_The camera crew was following Sara through the lab. She entered the room before the camera crew did._

"_Hey gorgeous" she said as I was fixing my hair for the cameras. No one may have noticed, but I had a smile on my face. Not a big one, but a smile nevertheless. _

She told me I was gorgeous! Well, okay, it was more of a funny comment since I was trying to get the camera crew to focus on me, but still…gorgeous! Sara could have used another word, but she didn't. Maybe I do have a shot with her. Maybe I'm the type of guy she needs in her life right now.

My name is David Hodges, and I think I'm in love with Sara Sidle.

* * *

(cough) Yeah, sorry again for it being short. But, I couldn't think of anything else to write. So...yeah. Part three will be up as soon as I write it. lol. Until next chapter! 


	3. Nick

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter has taken so long to update. I've been a bit busy with work (bleh) and all of that fun stuff. So, this chapter is also going to be short because I'm in a hurry to finish this. Again, sorry for the short chapters. This is the last chapter to this story. Hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed!

* * *

**Nick's POV**

It's always the same thing with her.

We come in, we smile at each other, we flirt, then we have a small argument, and then we're back to smiling and flirting. Although I find the arguments aggravating sometimes, I know they mean nothing compared to what we have overcome in these past six years. She's always been there for me, and I've always been there for her. I don't know what I'd do without her in my life. In fact, she _is_ my life. I know, it sounds cheesy and corny, but it's the truth. She's part of the reason I decide to get up in the morning. Just seeing her face when I walk through the Las Vegas Crime Lab doors makes my day. Watching her smile makes me smile. Hearing her voice reminds me of how much I missed it when the team was split up, and when I was buried alive.

She is my protector; my saviour. I can't imagine how I lived without her. She is always there for me to talk to. Even if we are just sitting in a room together, I know she is willing to listen to whatever it is that is on my mind. I can always count on her to comfort me, and, as corny as it sounds, protect me.

I know that she may not harbour the same feelings for me as I do her, but I can always hope. I see how she looks at Grissom, and I sometimes wonder if I will ever have what he has. It seems that everything about Grissom attracts her and draws her into a gravitational pull of love. The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he just looks at her. It makes me jealous of him. Jealous of how Grissom will always have her heart. Always share that special thing with her. The one special thing I want so desperately, I can never have. Grissom will always have her, and there is nothing I can do. I just wish she felt the same...and maybe she does, but I may never know.

I love her, I really do. If I was given a choice of her and one billion dollars, I'd choose her. I'd give up the world for her. I'd give up anything for her, including my life.

My name is Nick Stokes, and I know I'm in love with Sara Sidle.

* * *

Yeah, that was a short story. Sorry about that, but I'm trying to do my best to finish all my stories because I've got absolutely no time to write anymore. So, hope you all enjoyed this. And have a great week! 


End file.
